Brian's Soul Mate
by musicandlyrics511
Summary: Brian finally finds the love of his life ? Who is it gonna be ? Twist Ending .
1. Chapter 1

Brian's Soul Mate

Brian has found the love of his life.

She's been there for a long time. He wonders why it took him so long to figure out that she was perfect for him.

He's sitting in his dimly lit room. Outside, there are cars speeding down the street. He can hear the sound of the breeze as the cars pass his front door.

Sitting all alone, he thinks about what made him attracted to this long time friend.

Maybe it was her flawless physique.

Or her soft red lips.

Perhaps her smooth skin.

There's so many reasons why Brian has fallen for this particular girl.

He feels comfortable around her. He can talk about anything with her without feeling awkward. He goes to her for advice and she does the same. They have made out before but they vowed that it would never be anything more.

The more they spent time together, however, the more they fell for each other. They became inseparable about 3 months ago when Brian asked this lovely lady to be his girlfriend.

They are meeting up later today because Brian has a special question to ask her.

Brian is sitting in the café; waiting for the love of his life to arrive. He is super nervous and is fiddling with the ring sitting in his pocket.

He sees her step out of her car wearing the outfit he loves so much. She walks slowly over to the table he's sitting at and sits down slowly.

They exchange kisses and begin talking.

After their meal, Brian thinks it is time to pop the question. The look on her face tells him that she is curious to know what he is so nervous about. So he just asks her. Right then and there.

"Meg, will you marry me?"


	2. Meg's POV

**Brian's Soul Mate- Meg's POV**

**Meg is completely in love with a person who is so different from her. She doesn't know why she feels the way she does but the feeling is very powerful. She only started to like this person a couple of months ago. Now she is meeting with him at their favorite restaurant to talk.**

**On the ride to the restaurant, she thinks about all that has happened in the past few months. How her life has changed in so many ways. Ever since Peter died, she has become so much happier and has let her walls come down so people can get to know her for the great person she is. **

**So many images of her love interest run through her mind that she almost loses control of the steering wheel. She quickly turns on the radio to get her mind off the subject. All that plays are sappy love songs which don't make her situation any better. **

**She has arrived at the restaurant. She soon noticed that she is wearing the outfit he loves. Meg always tries to look her best when she is going to see him. It has become second nature now because they spend almost every waking moment together. She is excited to see his face when she wears something new. He always lets her know how sexy he thinks she is.**

**She tries not to seem overly excited as she makes her way to the table where he is waiting patiently. Meg can tell by the expression on his face that he has something important to say or maybe something to ask. She slowly sits down as if the seat is a bed of nails. She soon notices that her lover has a terrified expression on his face.**

**She feels compelled to ask what is on his mind but refrains from that conversation in the event that he takes it too personally and becomes upset. He seems really fidgety and nervous and Meg is dying to know what his issue is. They have ordered their drinks, Sprite for her and water for him. Meg slowly reaches for his hand and finds that it is cold and clammy. Before she can ask what is wrong Brian fearfully asks, "Meg, will you marry me?"**

**Meg is completely shocked. In her mind she thinks a couple months back when she was just a shy, depressed girl sitting in her room all alone. Brian knocked quietly and came in finding Meg teary-eyed clutching her favorite teddy bear. She had a bruise on her left cheek, probably from Peter's drunken attacks. Brian sat in bed with her and held her until she fell asleep. From that moment on, their friendship blossomed into something so much more.**

**Her flashback seemed so brief but it must have taken a while because people were waving their hands in her face, trying to get her to come back from whatever had possessed her brain for the past few minutes. When she came to, her face was expressionless and dumbfounded. She looked around the room and replied, "What?" **

**Still terrified, Brian repeated, "Will you marry me?" **

**Her face lit up as if this was her first time hearing the question and she quickly responded with a resounding, "Yes!", which sent the restaurant into a chorus of applause.**

**After the restaurant, they made their way back to Meg's apartment. They silently watched a movie together, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. They were an odd couple and they knew that but that's exactly what made them fall in love with each other. And for now, they were okay with that.**


End file.
